Eyes on Fire
by corpsedollie
Summary: Attending Konoha High, the least she expected was to be infatuated by the mysterious Itachi dude with the mysteriously crimson eyes. Konoha High is known for their students with extra special powers. Of Course the Uchihas will attend it! AU. Rated M for incase
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my attempt at an High school fic with romance and drama and stuff. And a new pairing for a change**

* * *

><p>Eyes on Fire<p>

Chapter 1

Its a new day of a new year. All

First periode of English in Konoha High.

The new students of (Madara) all got settled in their seats as the teacher started with the new english work. Some students pay attention to what he said and others kept them selfs busy

Konan laughed as she played with her little paper airplane. Folding it and unfolding it and then eventualy folding it so that it was a decent looking airplane. Before she fold it for the last time she wrote a little note inside meant for her brother Pain's eyes only. It was after that she blew some air under its wings and controling it to fly to Pains table on the other side of the class room.

She did make sure the teacher's eyes was focused on something else before she sent Pain his so secret message.

As the little paper airplane graced the air with its wings. Gliding in the direction of where Pain was so eagerly paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying, someone else caught the plain. Snatching it out of the air like a cat would with a bird. Konan's face instantly turned into bright red as the message was never addressed to anybody else except for Pain and everybody knew Konan's special ability to manupilate paper.

She sank in her seat as the rather pale fingers unfolded the secret message. The pale finger whom belonged to non other than Hidan. He had a grim smile on his face as he quickly read though the private message. He combed his free hand through his slick silver -white hair whilst licking his lips like he ate something juicy. He winked at Konan as he grabbed his halfly chewed up pen and replying to the message that was meant for somebody else.

Konan never averted her attention away from the little piece of paper that still was in Hidan's hand so she did the only thing that she could think of to get rid of the message. She turned the flat paper with the visible folded lines of an aeroplane into a rough little paper spike ball causing minor paper cuts in Hidan's hand. The message itself will be scrambled up in the progress.

"Ouw" Hidan immidiatly put his injured fingers in his mout to suck the blood but it did not seem to work. The blood itself started dripping all over his books and desk table. Seeing that his injury which was minor was bleeding heavily, he quickly covered his one hand with the injured one toe refrain the blood from dripping everywhere. He then went to the front of the class room so that he could ask to be excused. At first the teacher did not want to excuse him but then when Hidan revealed his injured fingures bleeding constantly. "Good, good just go" the teacher said as he saw the injured hand. As Hidan left he smiled at the class and showed a fist in the air like he won some kind of battle. Some of the class cheared him on and whistled. Hidan love the attention. But not long after that somebody else entered the class room.

"May I have everybody's attention please?" Teacher Madara said as he wrote down the last thing on the board before he got interrupted by the person at the door handing him a note. "It would seem that we have a new student," he read the piece of paper "I hope I pronouncing this correctly- Uchiha Itachi?"

The man did not respond, so the teacher took the silence as a yes.

"Wel find yourself a seat somewhere in the class room" The teacher then placed the paper on his desktop. And then furhter on continueing with his rambling of the class he was teaching

Itachi made his way through the neatly placed school desks to the only free one that was available which was behind Konan.

When Itachi passed Konan he made eye contact with her. The dark onix-shaded eyes conected with her amber shaded eyes. His eyes felt like a mystery. It felt like the type of eyes that a person could stare into for hours. Even if it was just for a second, it was in that second that somehting instantaniously happened. Some kind of feeling brewed inside of Konan like she has never felt before. Her breath got stuck in her throught and her whole stomach filled with what seemed butterflies. Konan blushed as he pass her by. A wave of an unfamiliar scent overwhelmed her nostrils. Konan breathed in deeply and then exhaled. The nice smell made her feel happy. A smell that she also felt like she would remember forever.

She then quickly looked away as she realised that she was blushing. She tried to avoide it but she couldn't

Konan tried to focus for the rest of the periode on what the teacher was talking about but her attention was still sort of on Itachi...

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sooo sorry that this chapter took so long to publish. Things have been kinda hectic and I am struggling to find my feet his year... Next chapter will be better and sorry about spelling errors and grammar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes on Fire<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Breaktime. Konan spent her time during breaktime sitting under her favourite tree while folding the spare origami paper that she had. This is how she liked spending her time during breaktime. This is something that made her relax, this and listening to the people's conversations. This time she managed to fold a pretty white rose. She smiled at her craft and then crumbled it up and then tossed it away.

Her brother Pain was also there sitting on the cool grass under the only tree that provided shade. Smoking some sigarettes, talking about useless stuff. Sometimes it was about school and sometimes it wasn't. Konan could never keep track off it. The group consisted of Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu and Karin.

Karin (Konan's only friend that's a girl) approached Konan. Sitting next to her under the favourite tree. Konan noticed that Karin was more energetic then her usual self. But she brushed the thought aside. She didn't really want to ask her why she was happy. She was not in the mood for her antiques.

"Konan, guess what!" Karin holding onto the rims of her glasses. This was Karin's way of saying that Konan will never guess what she wants to say.

"..." So much for not knowing

"I think I have met my future husband" her eyes lid up like fires in the dark.

"Who" Konan grabbed another piece of paper from her bag. This time starting to fold into a bird. The paper was black. So the bird could have easily been a crow.

"I got his surname... Not sure what his name is..." her eyes focused somewhere else "Uchiha" and instantly she lid up again.

Konan had the crow origami in her hand instantaniously frumbles in her delicate hand. Now it was just a ball of black paper. The surname. She also knew this surname.

"He is so dreamy and I will do everything... And I MEAN everything to get this guy" Konan pushed her glasses more up on the bridge of her nose. She seemed happy

The guys were half listening in on the conversation even though it had nothing to do with them. They had discussion's off their own in the same line. Girls.

"Did you see the new blonde" Kisame said smilling his sharp-teeth toothy grin

"Who?" Pein asked dragging on the sigarette then handing it to Kisame.

"Oh yeah the one with the nice rack?" Hidan blurted out.

The guys laughed at his uncalled for comment.

Then the bell rang.

Konan was the only one that stood up. All the other still sat and lied exatly where they were.

"Ahh Konan! You are always such a good girl!" Hidan teased winking at her.

"..." Konan just smiled back

"Well I am going to stay here and catch up on some praying" Hidan sat up right from his lying position. He grabbed the sigarette from Kisame and then took a huge drag.

"Hey" Kisame said angrily "What the Hell dude" he tried grabbing the sigarette from Hidan but Hidan held it out of his reach. When Kisame did not give up Hidan took a drag from the sigarette and then licked the end of it.

"Ahhh come one!" Deidara screamed discussed "We all had to still have another drag ,yeah!"

"Well I have science" Konan said grabing her bag and heading to the other side of the school fight between the guys and Karin the one that was usually the refferee between it all would still continue for a while. She like the days were she could just walk alone without being hindered by her friends. It gave her mind some time to process recent events. Holding onto her bag she stared at the stones of the ground as she headed towards her next class.

Without looking where she was going she bumped into somebody causing her to almost fall but the person caught her wrist just before she was about to hit the ground. He pulled her into an accidental embrace.

"I am sorry" Konan immidiatly responded. Quickly pushing away from him and grabbing her bag. Immidiate eye contact with his red eyes, Uchiha Itachi's red eyes. The man was frowning at her. "I am sorry" she said again bending her head down in respect and then she walked on. She started running to her class not even looking back.

* * *

><p>Please read and Review and tell me what you think<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. Sooo sorry for taking so long with this story but I had enormous writers block. I hate it but I know what i want to do with this now.**

**If you are a ItaSaku fan please go check out Roses Are Dead. Its a new fic of mine.**

**and lastly I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I don't own Naruto... I own nothing T_T<p>

* * *

><p>Eyes on Fire<p>

Chapter 3

"Flame on. Flame off. Flame on. Flame off"

Itachi was sitting outside on school grounds waiting for the bell to ring to signal his departure from the school. His last period was something boring. Science with Orochimaru but he decided it would be better to give this one a miss. So instead he sat outside under one of the shady trees and play with his flame that he was levitating above his hand, even this small ball of flame radiated enormous amounts of heat. His white school shirt had some burn marks as he sometimes did lose control of the flame and it landed on him. He can handle the flame's heat but his clothes couldn't.

A small breeze blew and moved the little flame ball he was busy with onto the green grass area next to him. With the heat the small patch of grass turned pitch black.

Itachi stretched out to touch the charcoaled area. But in the same time he lowered his head to avoid the big scythe that came in his direction to chop the tree he was sitting at in an immediate half through the stump. The scythe landed with a huge metal thud about a meter in front of Itachi. The tree fell sideways with a loud echo through the empty school grounds.

Itachi slowly sat up from his position, no on the least bit surprised at the tree being chopped in half. He was more disappointed since the tree held some age to it. He knew by coming to this school that he would experience thing out of per portion. Getting nearly killed was in the school description. It was normal. If you do get killed: tough luck.

The owner of the scythe came to retrieve it. The man had silver slick hair combed back with what to seem to be gel. His white school shirt was ripped of off his one shoulder revealing somewhat of his chest. And he wore a necklace around his neck with some kind of symbol. The man glanced at the tree to where Itachi was still sitting, escalating the damage his scythe did. A proud smile grew on his face as he saw his scythe was still as sharp and as good condition as ever.

"Sorry mate, I didn't really see you sitting there" Hidan said greeting Itachi with a hand that was full of nicks and cuts.

'Most probably his scythe's doing' Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi grabbed the man's hand and at the same moment stood up from his sitting position.

"Wow. Your hand is on fire" the man said shaking his hand in order to cool it down. His hand nearly seemed like it had some new additional burning to it.

"My name is Hidan. Me and my fuckhead of a friend was sparring that side and my scythe got the better of me" Hidan said now resting his enormous scythe on his shoulder.

"..."

"A man of few words but plays with fire, we just need to see this" Hidan said with a smile prickling at the side of his lips "How about you spar with that fucktart over there" he pointed his scythe in the direction of the man that was hovering in mid air on a owl looking animal made out of clay.

"This fucktard has a name, yeah?" the blonde man yelled back. "And it's Deidara. Not fucktard!" shaking and angry fist at Hidan

"What the fuck ever" Hidan whispered under his breath.

Deidara jumped of off his giant owl, the owl disappeared with a giant poof into a big white cloud. His school clothes were somewhat neat and tidy and tucked in his pants. All seemed in place.

He enclosed the distance in a few strides and greeted Itachi with a hand, a hand with a mouth on it. A real mouth with a tongue.

"Let's do this" Deidara said putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out some white clay stuff and he put it in his mouth in his hand. Immediately it started chewing.

Itachi just stood there. Waiting... observing.

After a few seconds or so Deidara through his clay formation and it turned into a couple of small white spiders. That were moving and walking at some kind of speed in the direction of Itachi.

Itachi turned his eyes into the sharingan to see that they are filled with a bit of chakra. The spiders climbed on Itachi's legs in the same instant. Itachi did not think much of it. It was spiders made out of clay. What more can it be. Hidan chuckled a bit underneath his breath. Itachi knew that there must be something more to this spiders then just being made out of clay.

Itachi did a few hand signs' in that instants and blew a huge flame ball burning some of his clothes of but burning the spiders of off his clothes and making them land on the floor. Not even a split second after that, Deidara formed a sign with his fingers and the spiders exploded. Itachi did not have enough time and was knocked off balance by the explosion of the spiders.

Deidara laughed out loud at this.

The Itachi that was lying on the floor was replaced by a group of crows that flew in the air and disappeared. This immediately put Deidara in silence.

Deidara tried moving since the real Itachi was not what he appeared to be but his feet did not want to move. His feet were stuck on to the ground. It started sinking in to the ground. It was like quick sand but more stiff and tough then sand. It was like quick drying cement. It was nearly impossible to move his legs. And the more he struggled the more he was sinking in it. Suddenly the sky faded into a red, maroon color. It almost seemed that the sky was on fire. The buildings lit on fire. Everything seemed to be burning and to be on fire. The fire burned its way towards the remainder of Deidara's revealed body. It was moving fast. The more Deidara tried to kill the fire with his hand and later on his shirt which he quickly removed. The more it burned his hand to the point of big blisters developing in his hands and his shirt evaporating like mist in the sun. The fire started to grow on his skin. From his hands to his arms this chest.

The smell of burning flesh and the sound of burning hair filled his senses. Deidara screamed in agonizing pain but nothing happened. He was going to be burned alive and he could not get out of it...

He was about to die on the school grounds. This what was happening to him was not funny anymore.

All of a sudden the flames disappeared in a big white cloud of smoke. Everything turned back into normal. He was still standing in the same position as before the time he send the spiders out. And Itachi stood in front of him with bright red eyes. A small smile played at Itachi's lips. Itachi was not the kind to gloat about other people's agony but he knew Deidara was asking for it.

Deidara fell forward on his knees panting. He started feeling his skin to feel it was normal. No blisters, no burn marks. Everything was perfect.

Hidan clapped his hands in awe. Even if he did not experience what Deidara experienced. Just stating the fact that Deidara was standing there on his own for a long while and then fell forward feeling like he has been permanently scarred for life. It was more than just his ego.

"That was fucking awesome" Hidan said in shock patting Itachi on his back. "I simply have to introduce you to the rest of the group"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and Review. Tell me wether you like this change of pace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Here as promised on weekly updates. Next update. **

**Please take note that is a AU. It is set in modern times **

**Also take note that I type this stories on my laptop which DOES NOT have spellcheck**

**AND LASTLY**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Eyes on Fire<p>

Chapter 4

It was his eyes that she could not get out of her mind. It was his face that she could not wipe from her memory but here she was sitting in her room, daydreaming about him. It was like everything about him cursed her whole body to go weak and be filled with filthy butterflies at the same time as she thoug about him, and the way he looked at her.

Konan turned back on her stomach on her bed. She sighd out loud as she really got annoyed with her head and her heart for betraying her. She was not like this. She was not the type to fall for the one guy with the devilish good looks. Yes that's it. He must be some sort of drug. Something that you want so badly but in the same time you know in you gut that it is not good for you.

"Aaaaah!" she yelled somewhat softly. It made her sick to stomach. She got up and started pasing around in her room dramaticly. She needs to clear this feelings she had and she had to do it soon. It was this type of feelings that could really mean the downfall to everything she was. Konan glanced at the small origami paper she had lying on her table. She needed to be like this paper, silly expression, she thought to herself but she knew exatly what it must be like. Konan smiled half heartedly at the paper as she sat down by her desk and started folding it into a small bird. It was not of the best she has done yet but it was good enough.

"Hey imouto" Pein entered her small violet coloured room. The mid afternoon sunrays shining warmly into her room. Pain was already out of his school clothes and his normal atire. Konan did not even have time to change in her clothes,this caught Pain's attention."What's up with you, you seem a bit more twitchy"

Konan's hands were shaking as she folded numerous amounts of failed paper birrds. Each one having a different mistake as the previous one. After the how manieth time of having a failed attempt, she frustrately frumbled up the origami paper that was almost near to perfect and then tossed outside with some force. The ball fell from the table to the ground. Pein picked it up in tossed it in her dustbin which was filled with similiar paper balls.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" Konan exclaimed running her shaky finger frustrately through her hair

"What is it" Pain said plomping down on her bed, grabbing one of her origami papers and started folding something that did not ressemble anything as perfect as what Konan did.

"No, wait. It's nothing" Konan said faking a smile to her brother

Pain dropped his simple paper aeroplane (the only thing that Konan ever taught him to fold). His expresion grew serious "What is it, imouto"

Konan took a deep breath, her feutures seemed a bit distressed. "Onii-chan I think I am in love"

...

Itachi followed Hidan on his red bike to Hidan's Auto Mechanic Workshop. Racing through the streets of Konoha was thrilling enough, now they both were having an illigal street race to see who would reach the destination first. A couple of times Hidan would play dirty and nearly drive Itachi of the road with his silver bike. But Itachi was more felxable then what Hidan gave him credit for. This made it all that more fun for Hidan. Somebody actually wanted to compete with him in his stupid races.

In a few moments they arrived at the destination with most of the crew already being there. The place was really like mechanic workshop and not really the type of place that you would imagine as a hang out but more like the type of place for hard labouring work. A couple of cars that seemed mostly sooped up stood with there bonnots open and contained enjin's wich could cost a small fortune. Small oil stains filled most of the floor where tools and oil cans weren't lying. Itachi would have thought for being a mechanic workshop that they would live a bit cleaner. This did not seem to be the case. Itachi was not use to this type of living since his family was filthy rich and his family got special mechanics in for fixing their vehicles.

On one side of the building was a couple of couches with a average tv and what seemed to be a playstation 3 and a Xbox 360 right next to it. Deidara and Kisame were both sitting at the playstation side of the tv and playing what seemed to be Tekken 6. Kisame was winning and seemed to be having a streak.

"Hey Fuckheads, look who I brought" Hidan said entering the garage with his silver bike. Itachi parked his red bike right next to his.

"Nobody cares about your whores, yeah" Deidara said not averting his eyes from the screen. He seemed more anticipated as he tried beating Kisame's caracter in the game with his. He was tired of loosing and he needed to win. Kakuzu was sitting on the other couches fixing the stitches of his limbs that litteraly kept all his limbs together and Zetsu was strangely enough watering all the extra plants in the building and talking to them as if they were family or worse lovers. Neither of them looked up.

"Fuck you, you idiot. This man wipped your ass like no tomorrow" Hidan spat at Deidara who just got beaten by Kisame for the upteenth time. Deidara threw his remote to the other side of the workshop causing it to shatter into a million pieces. But it was just as he wanted to stand up and start a row with Hidan that he stopped in his tracks when he saw Itachi.

"What the fuck are you doing here, yeah" Deidara said with more poison and disgust in his voice.

Itachi did not answer.

"You guys should fucking see this shit" Hidan pulled out his mobile phone and hooked it up with the tv. (Kisame's winning streak was in 36- Deidara 0)

He started showing a videoclip of Deidara and Itachi's fights. All it showed was Itachi just simply standing there and then Deidara at the end simply falling down. Deidara seemed terified in the video. Scared was the word.

"It seems like you can't even win in real life, let alone a game" Kisame said adn burst out laughing. This was beyond hilarious.

All the laughter amongst Deidara's failure seized as another car stopped at the entrance of the garage.

"Ahhh, now the party can fucking start. You can meet our leader and his sister" Hidan said as he lit a sigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review and please tell me where I can improve. We van just get better not worse**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There we go. Out of the writers block funk. I had to write and rewrite this chapter a good number of times since I am struggling so to get the point out across.**

**Please tell me if the story or this chapter bores you. Review if you think I can do better.**

**I also want to thank Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura for being my awesome beta. Please go check out her work. She is an excellent writer and even more awesome friend**

**Eyes on Fire**

**Chapter 5**

The orange car stopped right in front of the entrance of Hidan's Auto Mechanics with two people in it. Itachi's eyes turned into a red regular sharingan as focused on the two bodies in the car. One was of a man and the other of a female. The female seemed awfully familiar. Without even noticing it, the girl's gaze moved towards where the crowd was standing but more specifically where Itachi was standing. That's when Itachi noticed her sinking in the seat in order to disappear from site. Was she trying to hide and why?

Itachi's redness faded to black as he noticed that the two figures eventually emerged from the said vehicle and approached them. The man that he earlier saw had bright red hair and piercings. He had also a black bandana around his forehead with a red cloud on it. Itachi took note of this, red clouds is a strange symbol non the less.

The girl that stood beside him had violet/purple pixie hair cut with a sort of brownish eye color. She also had a small lip piercing which was not as bad as what her brother had. She had an origami flower in her hair that framed her beautiful face. She wore tight fitting clothes to exclaim the great figure that she had.

Itachi could not help but to just stare. This girl was absolutely beautiful.

"Itachi Uchiha. This is our leader. Pain and his sister Konan," Hidan said introducing them.

Pain pulled out his hand to grasp Itachi's hand to greet and then towards Konan's more delicate hand. As Itachi took said girl's hand he pulled it closer to his lips. Konan immediately realized the heat the man was radiating. The warmth of his lips connecting to her skin brew a strange kind of emotion within her. It felt like something was fluttering inside her stomach and wanting to get out. Konan blushed lightly as his eyes connected with hers. The smouldering dark eyes that a person could get lost into, and they connected with hers.

"Woaw... Okay" Hidan said breaking the awkward silence. "Pain. You simply just have to see this," Hidan moved to in front of the television and showed said man the clip of Deidara's horrible defeat that Hidan video taped. The video earned some negative reviews mostly from Deidara's side but the other members just seemed to love it. Kisame could simply just not stop laughing and Zetsu just appeared right beside them with a toothy grin.

With all of the friend's attention occupied, Konan made the hasty decision to disappear from the lounge to the kitchen. She needed some alone time. It was her brother's bright idea to come to Hidan's in the first place.

That was when her mind traced back to the man that was absolutely to die for. Uchiha Itachi What was this man doing here? Was he like stalking her or something because it seems like everywhere she seems to go he would be. That man with his devilish good looks, smouldering eyes, his perfect body. My god scratch that. PERFECT EVERYTHING. Konan brushed her hand through her short purple hair out of pure frustration.

What can I do? What would anyone do in this situation? She though to herself. And then she decided on the latter. Just to play it cool and see how it would come out in the end. That's most probably what is the best in the end. This guy is drop dead gorgeous and the fact that he would choose her was out of this world. This man most probably had a lot of girl ogling and chasing after him. Why should she be any difference.

But then her mind laced back to the moment he kissed her hand. That perfect moment in front of all her friends where his warm lips connected with her hand. His warm hand touched hers. How she wished that his lips must connect with hers. He would kiss her passionately like she always hoped it be like. He wanted his warm presence all about her. She wanted him. Konan sank to the floor with this thoughts. She traced with her fingers amongst the area he kissed her. It was just her hand but it felt like so much more. It was the same kiss that she longed for. Konan screamed inwardly. She then shook her head as if too shake the devilish thought from her mind.

Deciding that it would be best to just leave it, Konan got up and took the origami flower that seemed more destroyed then anything from Konan's frustrated fits and placed it on the counter. Konan glanced at her reflection of the metallic fridge and noticed her violet hair being all ruffled up. With some quick fixing, she worked the hair to be almost back to normal again. Minus the origami flower.

Almost mesmerized in her own thought and in her own world, Konan did not even realizing that somebody knocked on the kitchen door. It was only when the person knocked a second time that she snapped out of her own world.

"Who is it?" Konan asked but almost mentally slapping herself since this was not her kitchen. She did not need ask whomever it was who it was.

"Why the hell is the door closed, mmm?" A blonde peeped through the door with enraged blue eyes staring at Konan "What the hell is wrong with you?" Deidara asked out front.

"Nothing," Konan said. She kept herself busy by making some snacks. Popcorn and such.

Deidara whom was on his way to get some beers immediately stopped dead in his tracks. He gave a questioning look towards Konan.

"What?" Konan feeling the icy glare.

"Something is going on,mmm," Deidara said taking a sip of the one beer. His face almost inches away from Konan's as he studied Konan's less then perfect composure.

"It's nothing," Konan said whom moved away from Deidara.

"I can't believe it, yeah," surprising shock written all over his face

"What?" Konan making eye contact with Deidara for the first time.

"Your in love, yeah," Deidara said almost laughing. "The famous Konan is falling for someone and by the looks of it. He must be very close...mmm."

"Oh yeah?" Konan asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

Deidara winked at Konan flirtatiously. He enclosed the distance between himself and Konan. Standing right behind her- he pulled her hair away from her ears and whispered into it.

"We were told not to go for you since you are Pain's little sis but I just can't help myself,mmmm," Deidara's beer infused breath traced the corner of Konan's neck causing her hair to stick up on end. Konan shocked in horror did not respond. She stood there almost petrified of the man. He leaned in closer to her neck and was about to kiss it but as soon froze...

"Deidara. What the fuck is the hold up!" Hidan yelled from the other room. Anger oozed from his voice. But anger always seemed to burst from Hidan's voice doesn't matter what time it is. Deidara moved away from Konan and grabbed the beers that he was suppose to get.

"Playing hard to get ,I see? Mmmm," Deidara said "I like it ,mmmm," Deidara said winking at Konan.

Konan shivered in horror. The one thing that she hated more of being in this all boy gang is when the men tried making their move on her as if figured to be the easy lay as it was. Or other thought that it was a reward or and accomplishment to be able to break the great Konan from her No-man streak since she was the sister of one of the most dangerous gang-leader in Tokyo. She was sick of it. She also did not like playing the part as the innocent little girl that could not defend herself. She can defend herself very well. Actually more then anybody else thinks. But it was something that Konan did not want everybody else to know. The power that she behold was more powerful then she herself could handle.

This was it. She will make Deidara pay. She hated being used by men so eager for her. She will make him feel pain. But not now. With the plans all falling into place. Konan laughed inwardly. Deidara will pay.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Let me tell you the cycle.**

**Reviews make author happy.**

**Happy Author writes more good chapter.**

**And good chapter's get more review.**

**And so the cycle continues :)**

**Thanks to everybody that subscribed to this and reviewed in the past. I heart you guys so much**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter. Even though this story does not get alot of reviews, I will still continue it for those few that actuallly read it.**

**I brought Naruto in this story because I can!**

**Thanks to Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura for being my awesome beta.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Eyes On Fire<p>

Chapter 6

It was like somebody's finger was stuck on the fast forward button and was struggling to get it off. From the moment Deidara decided that he would be a pervy-sama and try his luck with the mere impossible until Konan decided it was time to go home and there on then just going to school. To be overloaded with a ton of homework and projects deluxe.

In all actual reality, Konan had no time to think about what had happened. Her mind was scrambling and re-scrambling trying to keep up with the insanity that was called homework. She personally loved paper and working with it but not the form of homework destruction that was enough to fill her whole back pack and break her back beyond comprehension.

Standing at her locker, she was packing her text books for the rest of the day. Her bag was already as heavy as it was with the books she already had in, she just added to the stack as she studied her roster.

'Kakashi for History on Genjutsu and then last but not least Old man Madara with...'

"Konan. There you are. I was looking all over for you!" It was Karin. Her red hair hanging at loose ends as the rest of it was tight in a sloppy side bun. She seemed happy for some reason.

"Hey Karin..." Konan greeted her only female friend as she studied her roster absentmindedly. Reading and rereading it but not taking it.

"Soooo. I was like sitting behind the Uchiha dude and he has the most amazing hair," Karin said daydreamedly looking at the dirty roof of the school.

"Uchiha?" Konan repeated, brought out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Uchiha... I am still not sure what his name is but I intend to find out!" Karin said winking at Konan.

"..."

"Well. Tell me if you think it would work. I want to like maybe follow him home or like every day coincidentally follow him, that when I follow him that he must think that we were meant to be together!" Karin said as if the plan was constructed to very fine detail in hope that the plan would work.

"You know this Uchiha. He is sooo dreamy. I really hope this plan works."

"..."

"I want to be the future Mrs. Karin Uchiha"

It was then that Konan slammed her delicate fist into her neighbor's locker leaving a bad dent in the door. "Can you just stop?" Konan said not even making eye contact with Karin her best friend.

"What is with you?" Karin said a bit shocked. By the sound of Konan's outburst made Karin step about two to three steps backwards.

Konan looked at her friend. "Uchiha. Uchiha. Uchiha. Is that all you can talk about?" Konan said grinding her teeth.

"..."

"I just don't care Karin. You will in a week's time have slept with the man and be on to your next target," Konan said frustratedly "I just don't care." Those words hit home since Karin's eyes filled with tears. Her face dropped from its ultimate happiness to the one of horror and destruction. If those words were a knife, it would've instantaniously kill Karin because that's where the words hit.

Her heart.

"You're a monster," is all Karin could force before running in the direction of the Girl's bathrooms

Konan stared into the space where Karin use to be. Her mind literally running a thousand miles at and hour. What the hell was wrong with her. To over react about something small as that. Of all things to be over a boy. Uchiha. Why was she over reacting about him, the man that made her heart literally skip a beat. Was this what people called jealousy? Konan laughed a bit at the theory. She couldn't be jealous.

A hand waving in her vision pulled her out of her overworking mind. She blinked a couple of times to be eyed by a boy with bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. The only bright color he had besides from his hair was the orange backpack he carried on his back.

"What happened to my locker, paper girl?" the boy said observing his more then crushed locker door.

"Sorry about that," Konan apologized without an expression.

"Sorry does not take the dents out, but I suppose it's fine," the boy opened his locker door with much difficulty and tried bending the dent from the inside out, and with a metallic pop, the locker door was almost to its old self.

Konan shoved her own overloaded bag back into her full locker and leaning with her shoulder onto the locker door and great difficulty she managed to shove the lock into the groove to lock it.

"Sorry again," Konan said waving at her locker neighbor before going out the school doors to bunk the rest of the day's classes.

"She has issue's, dattebayo," the blonde boy whispered under his breath as he looked at her retreating figure.

Konan was already sick of school. It was times like these were she decided to just ditch class and rest out side with her origami paper under one of her most favorite trees.

It was a beautiful sunny day today. Konan half way smiled as the sun raise danced upon her skin with warmth. It was nice to feel the sun every now and then. It was also quiet outside. There were no students that ditched with her this time. With that said Konan moved underneath her favorite tree and sat on the cool cool grass. Pulled out her origami paper and started folding something that she had not folded for a long time

"It's a nice day today," a deep sweet voice complimented.

Konan glanced to the side as she noticed she was not alone. Uchiha Itachi stood next to her as he glanced at the sky

* * *

><p><strong>An: For some strange reason, I could not help but notice how OOC Itachi is. I mean he almost sounds like a hippy. I want him to be the strong and silent type**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay. I finished another chapter. I am so glad.

I do not own Naruto

**Naruto: Wow you update again. You should update more, teme!**

**corpsedollie: I try but I get no time, gommen.**

**Naruto: As long as you try, dattebayo**

Eyes on Fire

Chapter 7

By corpsedollie

The sun was shining and the weather was literally sweet. The occasional wind blew threw the tree top where Konan was resting her tired body after a long half a day at school. The other half a day Konan decided to skip. Just sit under her favorite tree and do what she does best. Fold some origami.

"Beautifully tree, isn't it?" Itachi asked when Konan did not answer the first time.

Konan's voice got stuck in her throat as she tried her best to speak. But nothing happened. Just pure breath that came out. Her stomach filled with some strange sensation, some strange feeling. It was like nothing else she had felt before. She was not the type to easily fall in love with whom ever it may be but she really liked Itachi... She really like Itachi and so did Karin. Karin could not stop talking about the Uchiha that she loved . And with that the strange sensation subsided with a pinch at her heart. It hurt to feel like this

"Mmm" she said glaring at the tree as if wanting it to catch fire...

But nothing of that sort happened. Just a small wind blew threw the leaves ruffling it a bit more. It was a sort of sweet sound. The freshness could almost be tasted. The tree was truly remarkable.

"I am so glad Yamato-sensei repaired it after its terrible ordeal" Itachi said, now moving to sit next to Konan. Konan on the other hand wanted to move a bit away as to not sit so close to Karin's love. But she failed to do so without offending him in the process.

Konan glanced at tree again. She had not notice this. She did not even know it was missing. It was then that she noticed the top part of the tree was more greener and fresher then the bottom half. It was an odd site but truly beautiful non the less.

"What are you folding?" Itachi asked with his perfect eyes on Konan's hands now.

Konan could not find her voice. It was lost somewhere between the feelings of being in love and despair. She hardly ever spoke to anybody. The most she ever spoke was most probably to her brother and that was not even allot. With that she lifted her hand and the said paper she was folding also lifted in mid air. Konan's extraordinary power of controlling paper and origami never seized to amaze people. The halfly folded crow finished folding in mid air as Konan rubbed her fingers to instruct it so.

And within half a minute, Konan and Itachi's eyes were laid upon a fully folded red crow. Floating about in the midst of the air. Through the wind, it made swirls in the air. Doing loops and loops again. And with that Konan softly instructed the crow to land on Itachi's lap.

Itachi picked it up gently and observed it with kind eyes

"This is truly magnificent" Itachi said looking at the still life paper crow, turning around as he observed it

"Its my favorite" Konan said as she spoke for the first time also observing the said crow.

Silence grew amongst the two as they both looked at the crow in the palm of Itachi's open hand

Itachi glanced at Konan, his eyes still in its kind form. It was almost like he was smiling with his eyes. Konan could not help but glance back. The man was without a doubt most handsome. He had flawless features that only sculptures could perfect... But yet here he was sitting in front of Konan, looking at her with the smoldering dark eyes.

Itachi moved in, moved closer to her. Closing the distance between them to make sure that there was no space in between them. Itachi leaned in with his face. Konan felt her face hotly flushed as she realized that he was coming in closer. His dark eyes closed and within a second, he had his lips on hers.

His warm, really warm, scorching warm lips perfectly placed amongst her soft lips. They moved in comparison to be more fitted with each other. His hands grabbed to the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her violet/blue hair. He forced his lips to move more tightly amongst her lips. Her whole body turned into jelly as she did not expect this. She felt thousands of butterflies filling her stomach but at the same time warming them up as they did.

The kiss was perfect and nearly gave Konan a heart attack. Even if it did last like half a minute. She felt like she could've gone on for much longer. But he broke free from the kiss with a great gasp of air. The warm kiss ended by him spewing out black smoke...

'Wait! What? I am sure that does not happen when one kisses somebody else like that' Konan thought to herself.

Itachi coughed some more smoke out. But as he waved it away. He burst out in laughter.

Konan gave him a questioning look. Did she do something wrong?

"That only happens when I get really excited" Itachi said with apologetic smile

Konan chuckled at this. So he was really excited? Itachi's eyes was still locked with Konan's face. In his eyes, he has never seen a more beautiful site. She was in his eyes even more beautifully then the tree that he admired so much.

"What are you doing to my girl, yeah?"

Konan's heart froze and dropped at the spot. The voice she recognized all too well belonged to a very familiar blonde, whom stood in front of the couple. Come to think of it, Konan did not even hear him approach them. Was she so much in her own world that she did not see the man that she nearly hated, stood in front of them. Observing them. Waiting for them to finish

"What are you talking about?" Konan asked her face pulling into an annoyed one.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You. Are. My. Girl. Yeah" Deidara said pointing a shaking finger at Konan.

"I am not" Konan said.

"You are"

"She said she's not, so I would prefer if you leave" Itachi spoke. His kind dark eyes traded in for a crimson red shade with little comma's spinning in the red of his iris. His eyes were completely different. He stood up from his position to come at eye level with Deidara.

"Yeah. And what are you going to do about it?" Deidara said, placing his hand in his pocket. Pulling out some clay and massaged it in his hand.

"You want to know."Itachi said smiling sadistically. "You needn't ask"

The school bell rang and students came out, to witness the said fight that was about to happen in the middle of the school ground. And as for the usual. Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu stood in front of all the crowd. All three's faces graced with smiles in pure joy as a fight was about to brew between Itachi and Deidara for the second time.

The video of the first fight had spread through the school, so everybody was more then eager to see Itachi fight for the second time. And to see him fight in real life...

That's when Konan noticed Karin push herself to the front of the crowd to join her group in front of the crowd. She whispered something to Hidan, maybe asking what is happening.

And Hidan with his usual smile whispered back in Karin's ear which had to be something like Uchiha vs Deidara because Karin's face literally dropped in pure disappointment... And then her eyes jolted in the direction where I was standing.

A/N: Please Review

**Naruto: Don't beg, teme!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Eyes on Fire**

**Chapter 8**

**by corpsedollie**

"I am going to kick your ass, yeah" Deidara said pointing a painted a nail at the Uchiha.

Itachi simply glared at the blonde man, black eyes not so black anymore. It swirled into the fury red of the Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan. Some people even stood back as it seemed awefully intemedating and the other rest of the crowd that gathered now had there phones out to video tape the said occurence. Alot of hushed whispers broke out asking what was the prupose of Itachi's eyes but in all reality, the only person to have experienced the red eyes with its commas spinning rapidly in the middle

"Sharingan again, I see" the blonde said with a smile, avoiding eye contact

"Hn" Itachi tugged his white school shirt out of his pants and took of his school blazer, neatly folding it and placing it one side with his school bag.

"Tell me why you kissed my girl, yeah" Deidara pulled out a ball of clay and placed it inside his mouth. The mouth on his hand. The mouth started chewing away, making the little claybomb creations that he was so famous for.

A small smile played at the corners of the lips of Itachi. Konan could not put her finger on it, but he seemed different. Almost like sadistical. He seemed much darker then the person that Konan was so infatuated with.

Deidara's mouth on his hand spewed out a small white spider figure that almost seemed invisable to the normal naked eyes. With one toss of his arm, it flew into Itachi's direction. Itachi dashed to the side, avoiding the bomb before it exploded. Small explosion but if it did connect it would have injured enough to immobilise Itachi's movement.

"I figured how they work, your Sharingan." Deidara said with a smile "If a person made eye contact with those devil eyes, they could fall under a hypnosiz. A genjutsu if you will. Tell me I am wrong,mmmm"

Itachi still did not answer. And the way he acted so cooly during the fight clearly made him a fan favourite since all the girls squeeled louder at the said Uchiha with every word that he did not say. The men also cheared and whistled.

That was then that Itachi made a few hand signs, whispering under his breath "katon goukakkyuu no jutsu". Bringing his bent indication finger to his lips and blew threw it. A wild flame errupted from his fingers as he blew, it moved just as quickly as what the Uchiha released his breath. The growing flames reached Deidara before he realised and by then it was allready to late. Deidara jumped back a couple of times to get out of the flames reach. The crowd amongst the two already cleared way for the flames to evaporate.

"Fuck it." Deidara said patting on his shirt that was on fire. But there was no point to it since the shirt was burned beyond repair at that point. With that the blond decided it was better to take his shirt of. Girls screamed louder in unisone at the sight of the shirtless blond. He appeared skinny with his shirt on, but when it was off-one could see all his muscles flexing as he moved, sweat drizzled on his abs forming it in a combination with the light from the sun.

Itachi jumped to be closer with his opponent. For the Uchiha being a long distance fighter, he has spared with some of the Doju's elite increasing more in his close range battle.

Itachi through some naked punches at the blonde in which he dodged quickly, tilting his head as Itachi's fist just missed by inches. Itachi brought his knee up to connect with Deidara's stomach. Deidara colapsed to the ground holding his stomach as he was knocked out of breath... Itachi kicked Deidara when he was still recovering from the previous blow.

The fight continued on with both males not willing to give up the price possesion, which is Konan

^v^

Konan watched in horror as both males were beating each other up into a pulp. Standing amongst the crowd, watching as some of the people whispered amongst each other that both of the males is actually fighting for her honour. Other people almost could not believe it as Konan always had a tough exterior that did not need defending and then there was the girls that stood infront of all the crowd, whispering and gigling each other of how Konan was loose. In other words a slut.

The pure pressure was getting to the voilet haired girl and with that, she stomped of to leave the school in pure anger. Most eyes were fixed on her retreating figure as she left without saying a word. But other then that-the fight still continued.

^v^

Walking, nearly running Konan almost could not contain herself from screaming. Itachi was clearly not the man she liked. He was completly different. Almost darker in a way if she had to put it like that. The man had a darker side besides for the one side that she knew and it was not someone she liked, let alone recognise. He was different. As she walked in her angered pace, her mind clearly not with her but a million miles. She almost missed when a car pulled up next to her.

"Konan?"

Konan's eyes connected with the driver. A red head that she knew for a long time since he was part of their little group, if she could ever call it that.

Sasori.

"Oh. Hey Sasori. How you doing?" she greeted with a smile as the man opened the passenger door.

"I am good. Always good" he said with a smile "And you? What's news"

"Men" Konan huffed as she slid into the passenger seat "Or more importantly Deidara"

The car moved forward again as Konan relaxed more into the leather seat of the car "You are so lucky you are not in school anymore. Why can't life be just simple"

" wouldn't be life if it was easy" Sasori said as he switched into a higher gear "Which reminds me"

"Yes?"

"A man came looking for you today at Hidan's place, he said that he won't be going to school today since he did not feel all that well"

"Who" Konan asked. She pulled her phone out, absentmindedly looking through her messages as she was listening to Sasori

"I think his name is Itachi"

* * *

><p>Duu du duuuu! Please REview!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this and please remember to review if you want to see more of this fic :)**

**Eyes on Fire**

**Chapter 9**

**by corpsedollie**

"It seems like you have a guest" Sasori stated as he pointed in the direction of her house.

Following the direction of his finger, Konan saw what he was indicating at. Itachi sitting in front of her house on the front door step. He seemed like he was waiting for someone. He was most probably waiting for her.

With a quick hug to Sasori, Konan jumped out of the car and waving to the red-haired man as he drove away, she walk down the sidewalk and into the walkway that led to her house to meet up with Itachi.

Konan analyzed the man with a second glance. He did seem more pale then the usual, almost sickly. His eyes having dark circled bags under his eyes. And his hair loose hanging all over his shoulders. His body seemed almost like it was trembling

"Hello Itachi" Konan asked standing in front of him. Eyes observing him for any sudden movement. But there was none

He was silent for a second. His fingers running through his hair removing it from his face. Revealing the awfully pail site. He looked up at her, his eyes seemed hurt and sad but most of all faded. That was the only word that Konan could describe the site

"Woman"

Pursing her lips together. Deciding if she should invite the man in or leave him outside here to suffer. Remembering everything that happened a bit earlier, she felt more then just humiliated. But deciding to rather bring him inside since she never use to be the cold heartless bitch like most other girls were. The right thing to do in a situation is to help the man as he was already struggling to keep himself up

"Come inside" she said as she absent mindedly grabbed her keys out of her school bag. All this without breaking any eye contact.

Konan had to help the man stand up and lead him to the lounge, helping him sit in the chair. The man was incapable of even walking by himself and leaned on her for most support during the trip from the front step to the couch

"Do you want anything to drink?" Konan asked as she was about to leave to the kitchen. But Itachi caught her hand in between his own. Gripping it and slightly tucking on it. Indicating for her to sit down next to him. With another tuck she landed on the seat available next to him.

"Ko...nan. I don't know what happened at school today. I don't know what is going on" Itachi said as he pulled her hand on his lap. Holding onto it and not letting go. His hand wasn't as warm as it use to be, that was one thing Konan could not help but realise. It was much colder then the usual.

"Yes. I would like to know aswell. If you weren't at school today. Where were you then. And who was that... that" realising she kissed the man who was an imposter. Or could have been an imposter. Because Itachi was here with her and then there was another Itachi at school. Something was horribly wrong

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening. All I remember was last night, being at home and drinking some drinks with Deidara and Zetsu and next it being afternoon already, two days later" Itachi said as he let go of her hand. "Which means that I was passed out for about two days. According to my brother and my parents"

"Zetsu? Deidara? Are you serious?" Konan asked

"Yes."

"They did not happen to give you some drinks" Konan asked, worried.

"Well" Itachi's voice trailed off thinking "A beer and some saki"

"Oh my god" Konan jumped up. She quickly ran to the kitchen and returned Itachi with a glass of water.

"What's wrong" Itachi asked looking with the sick eyes at Konan. Konan handed him the glass of water Trying his best to keep up with her. With a trembling arm, Itachi lifted the glass to his lips and drank it.

"Zetsu. He was the one that was there at school today. Imposing as you today. He has this ability to mimic people and mimic their abilities. Not just that. His ability is also to transform into you. " Konan bit on her lip thinking and then she looked at him "I think they might have poisoned you"

"But why?" Itachi asked resting his head in his hands. His muscles struggling to keep awake.

Konan did not answer at first. She just stood there in the middle for a while. She was thinking. contemplating on why they would be doing stuff like what they did. And then it hit her. The way they were going to do it was making Itachi look bad, and he could have her all for himself.

"Deidara wants me. He is very persistent and will not stop untill he has me" Konan's eyes connected with Itachi "No matter what the cost"

Konan felt a wave of worry wash over. In all honesty. It was not just the worry. She felt unsure about this, she felt unsure about everything. The man sitting in front of her could be another fake. It could be Zetsu again. The uncertainty grabbed on her with an iron fist. This man in front of her could not even be a real person but a persona that Zetsu and Deidara had created.

Itachi looked at Konan, noticing the worry in her eyes. The way she was pondering about something. Deep inner turmoil made him question

"Woman. What's wrong?" Itachi asked, his voice sounding almost like it was loosing consciousness.

Konan looked at the raven haired man as he was lying back, but still trying hard to keep his eyes open. The poison still clearly in his system. It seemed like it was still affecting him "How do I know that you are not another Zetsu? Another clone?"

He motioned for her to sit next to him and so she did.

"How don't you know?" Itachi questioned back realising the woman's worry.

The man grabbed her hands into his own once more and pulled her into an ever rarely hug. The hug was warm against her own body but Konan could feel as the man embraced her the weakness lingering in his arms as it was slightly trembling. Konan did not consider paying any mind to that untill the man's arms dropped loosely next to her and his face rested on her shoulder.

Pulling back Konan was more than shocked to realise that Itachi slipped into unconsciousness as the poison that Zetsu fed him got the better of him

**A/N: You guys know that I almost gave up hope on this fic due to lack of reviews. Untill Chapter 8 was published and all of them flooded in like a storm. **

**Please keep up the reviews. It gives me the courage and the strength that I need to carry on. Its like my oxygen**

**corpsedollie Answers Reviews (Chapter 8)**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: **Thanks so much for the review. I am so glad that you are enjoying this fic. Thanks so much for the review

**Msaju17:** Thanks for the review :)

**KanameAngel:** Thanks so much for the review :)

**Aelia Mikoto Uchiha:** Thanks for the review. I loved the review since it is exatly what I was thinking but I think its the pairing that makes people not want to read it.

**PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW **


End file.
